


Move In Day

by squirrelmort



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roommates, University, not canon with the manga but could be canon future based on the anime/drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Kyoya goes along with Tamaki's idea of sharing a dorm at university. Written for TamaKyo Week 2016 Wednesday prompt: University Life.





	Move In Day

Kyoya couldn’t believe he had let Tamaki talk him into this. He had a perfectly good, spacious apartment within walking distance of campus. And yet here Tamaki had  _ insisted _ that they should live on campus, to get the  _ real _ university experience. Kyoya had even gone so far as confessing his love to Tamki in hopes it would scare him off the whole sharing-a-dorm-room idea. But that had completely backfired. Well, backfired might be a bit harsh--it turned out Tamaki felt the same way. Which only made him even more insistent that they share a room. And so here he was, in a cramped double, staring at a brownish stain on the grayish carpet. 

 

“I call this side!” Tamki rushed past Kyoya and threw a duffel on the blue mattress, which made an odd crinkling sound.  _ Are these made of plastic? _ “Is that ok?” Tamaki asked, but began unpacking without waiting for an answer, pulling instant noodles out of the duffel.

 

Kyoya sighed. He could at least handle a night. Maybe then Tamaki would have this whole typical university student experience  _ thing _ out of his system. He went to his side of the room and poked at his twin mattress.  _ At least it doesn’t smell _ . With his plush mattress pad and Egyptian cotton sheets it might not even be that had. He was already arranging his comforter when he heard a thud from Tamaki’s side of the room.

 

The duffel laid in a crumpled heap by the desk. Judging by the contents of the shelf, it had been filled with nothing but cup noodles and a large container of instant coffee. Just looking at it made Kyoya long for the fully stocked pantry of his apartment. Tamaki’s first suitcase lay open on the floor. The cause of the noise appeared to be the mattress, which was now on the floor by the suitcase. As for Tamaki, he was struggling to find the corner of his fitted sheet. 

 

“How do you get this on?”

 

Kyoya rolled his eyes. He helped Tamaki lift the mattress back onto the frame and together they got the sheet in place. “You know, we could be at my apartment, with big soft beds and a full kitchen,” he said, nodding toward Tamaki’s “commoner’s” noodles. “And even our own rooms.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tamaki asked, hopping onto the bed. “Come on. You agreed we’ll stay at least until summer. Besides, haven’t you always dreamed of making out in a college dorm?” He held out his hand with a grin.

 

“Not particularly.” Kyoya took the offered hand anyway. He joined Tamaki on the bed. Being a twin, he had little choice but to straddle his boyfriend, which was his preferred position anyway. He was finally starting to believe this whole sharing a room thing might not be a horrible decision when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

 

Tamaki pulled his face away. “Door.”

 

“Ignore it,” Kyoya whispered, moving his mouth to nibble his best friend’s ear.

 

“Coming!” Tamaki called, and Kyoya barely avoided falling onto the floor when he was pushed off. Plastering on his perfect customer service smile, Kyoya answered the door.

 

“Hi! I’m Kasumi, and this is Hiroto,” the smiling girl at the door indicated the (smiling) boy next to her. “We’re the RAs. Let’s see, you two must be Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki?”

 

“I'm Ootori,” Kyoya answered. 

 

“Call him Kyoya. And I'm Tamaki.” Tamaki pushed a Kyoya to the side. He took one of Kasumi’s hands and raised it toward his face. “Kasumi is such a beautiful name, with a face to match.” He gently kissed her knuckles before allowing her hand to fall. Kyoya watched her turn into a blushing, stammering mess, while the boy looked torn between admiration and jealousy. Kyoya had become familiar with both reactions since meeting Tamaki. He suddenly remembered why he had wanted to live alone. Somehow the RAs managed to tell them there was a welcome party for new students that night, and a dorm meeting in the morning. Kyoya took a copy of the orientation schedule they offered and thanked them politely. Once they moved on to the next dorm he shut the door and flipped the lock. 

 

“I'm not going to that party,” Kyoya stated. He moved to his dresser and began unpacking his clothing.

 

“You don't want our dorm mates to think we're rude, do you?”

 

“None of them have connections I'm interested in.” Kyoya had examined the list when he checked in; Ootori and Suoh were the only names of note among first years. The older students weren’t arriving for a couple days. 

 

“Isn't Harada Satoshi’s eldest daughter on the welcoming committee? I think that's what Grandmother said.”

 

Kyoya sighed. His father had mentioned that. “We're leaving at 10.”

 

“11.”

 

“10:15.”

 

“10:30.”

 

“Deal,” Kyoya sighed.

 

“Good. Now, are you going to keep unpacking or help me test out this bed?” Kyoya rolled his eyes but joined him anyway. Tamaki’s ideas weren’t always the most sensible, but at least they were always interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have a bunch of ideas for this universe. Dammit. 
> 
> Anyway, this was my first time writing them, so hopefully they aren't too OOC. And, like I said in the tags, it doesn't fit the manga (because I haven't read past the first few chapters yet, because I'm horrible), but it's based more off the anime/drama.


End file.
